The Journey of A HalfBreed
by xXTheDarknessWithinXx
Summary: Life wasn't always normal for her, but how could it be after everything she went through? After some returned from a trip, the Cullen's discover an oddity even in the world of vampires. A girl Half Human, Half Vampire, or that's how it seems.
1. Chapter 1

_I hope you guys like this. Umm... the story won't always be from Jasper's POV, just the intro, or most of it.  
_

_**DISCLAIMER;; I don't own Twilight or any of the characters from the book. Never said I did. The brilliant and talented Stepenie Meyer does! Let's give her a hand! ** _

Jasper Cullen;; Friday, October 13th

The airport was packed, that's all I can say. It was quite confusing, but I couldn't do anything about it. Well, I could, but it would do little good.

I looked around and tried to spot Alice or Edward some where, but they were no where to be found. The two, along with Carlisle and Rosalie went on a hunting trip in England, and I was left home, along with Emmett, and Esme. Bella came around every now and then.

I tried to concentrate on one emotion, just one, but it was all so chaotic. Then I picked something up. Maybe depression? I couldn't tell. All that I knew was that it was making me feel horrible, and sick to my stomach. Man, I hated being an empath.Well, not all the time; just in crowded places, and such.

After looking around for a bit, I found the source. It was a girl. She looked to be about seventeen. It was odd. She sort of looked like a vampire, but I could hear her heart beat. Then again, I realized, her heart beat was the only thing I could hear at the moment. She was sitting against the wall, with her eyes closed. I watched her open them, her eyes, I mean, and then stare directly at me. She gave me a weird look, and I suddenly felt a wave of calm come over me. Emmett, who stood next to me, must have felt it too, because he spoke, and drug me back into reality.

"Was that you?" he asked, his voice had an odd tone to it.

I shook my head no. "I didn't."

Emmett nodded, "I didn't think so... It had a different feel to it..." He trailed off before speaking once more. "Do you know who it was?"

I nodded. "I think so." I nodded my head to the girl against the wall, but she was gone. She must have known that Emmett would have said something, but how? It's not like she could read minds or anything.

"Jasper!" I heard someone yell. I felt an enormous force tackle me to the ground. _'That's my Alice...'_ I thought to myself. I smiled, and hugged her. She kissed me. Then I felt Emmett pull the both of us up onto our feet. I spotted Carlisle and Rosalie coming this way, with Edward trailing closely behind.

Emmett embraced Rosalie and they kissed. "Nice to see you again." Emmett said. He grinned, and Rosalie whispered something into his ear. I shrugged it off, after all, it didn't concern me.

After getting their bags, just four bags, we made our way to the car. Well, cars. Esme, Edward, and Carlsile rode in one, while Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and I rode in the other.

The ride home was noisy, especially sitting next to Alice. She went on and on about the sight seeing and shopping that they did in England, and then started telling me about this scarf and hat set that she had gotten me. She was so thoughtful.

I heard some of Rosalie and Emmett's conversation, and grinned. Emmett was going on about how he missed being able to complement Rosalie's good looks, then I felt something odd; something that I don't feel often. Resentment. I couldn't tell where it was coming from, only that it felt oh-so-familiar. I must have channeled it, because the car went quiet, and Alice poked me.

"Jasper. What's wrong?" Her face looked worried. It wasn't normal for me to do this out of nowhere, I knew that much.

"I'm not sure. I just keep feeling so... I'm not sure." I repeated. It felt strange, this resentment. It was slightly different than the regular one, and that confused me. I mean, why was it different?

"Are you sure? You seem a bit... distant," Alice looked at me, sadly. I felt her worry.

I sent a wave of calm over the car. "I appreciate your concern, Alice, but I promise you, I'm fine." I felt slightly guilty as I said this, but pushed the feeling to the back of my mind. I couldn't let it bother me now. It could wait, couldn't it?

We had gotten home in no time at all, and I sat down on the couch. Carlisle came over to me and sat down. "Jasper, are you sure you're okay? Edward told me he got flashes of an image of a girl at the airport."

I was silent for a while. "It annoys me." I blurted out. "That girl resembled a vampire a lot. More than any human I've ever seen, and she was an empath, too, because even Emmett felt the calm pass over us."

Carlisle eyed me strangely. "How can you be sure she was human?" he asked, quietly.

I laughed in my mind, "I heard her heart beat."

"Just hers?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded, "It was extremely odd, like her heart beat was the only thing I could hear. And after Emmett asked if I sent the calm over us, she was gone, as if she had never been." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Are you sure she wasn't a singer of yours?" Carlisle asked.

I laughed. "You're joking right? She wouldn't alive if she was, that much I know."

Carlisle looked very stern.

"Oh, ah, sorry." I said, quickly.

Carlisle nodded at me and got up. "I don't think we've ever had a case like this before."

"Do you think it would be possible to be half vampire, half human?" I asked him. He looked puzzled at this question.

"I don't think so, but then again, we've never really been alive that long in comparison to many of the vampires living now." He turned and left, presumably for his study.

I sighed and got up. I walked only a few feet before, stopping and staring at the window. The girl was there, staring back at me, and I swear if I had a heart beat, it would have stopped. She held a finger to her mouth, and spoke, so only that I could hear. "Shh." I blinked and she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer;; I do not own any of the Twilight Series. Stephenie Meyer does. **

Thanks for the... Two reviews I got last time. You guys Rock!!! And I know this is a pretty short chapter, but I'm doing my best.

* * *

Jasper Hale;; Monday, October 16 

The weekend passed uneventfully. Nothing happened, besides Alice and Emmett getting into a fight about which football team was better. It was actually pretty funny.

We drove to school in Edward's Volvo. I had an odd feeling in my stomach, like something was going to happen today, but I didn't know what. I looked over to Alice, who was chatting on about some article of clothing that she had fallen in love with. She had already pressured Bella into going shopping with her today. I smiled. Persistant Alice, but sometimes that worked in my favor. Alice would have told me if she had a vision about this girl, wouldn't she have?

I was going to ask about it, but Edward saved me the trouble. "Alice, have you seen anything about that girl Jasper saw?"

Alice shrugged. "I keep seeing bits and pieces of it, really. She keeps changing her mind about something, but I don't think she's messing with my visions intentionally. She's just having a hard time deciding something."

I looked at her, disbelievingly.

She stared back at me with a blank look in her eyes. Then her stare softened and she smiled at me, apologetically.

I sighed, and unwillingly forgave her. I looked out the window of the back seat, and got another funny feeling. I knew something was going to happen today, but what could it be?

We arrived at school a few minutes later and we got out. I walked with Edward, while Alice drug Bella along with her. Man, I felt sorry for Bella.

"What do you think she wants?" Edward asked, suddenly. I looked over to him. He looked to be concentrating very hard, as he watched the ground pass by. I felt confusion coming from him.

"I really don't know." I remembered the image of the girl last night. How she had seemed to appear out of nowhere. It was very puzzling, all of this. "She just seems so familiar, some how... Like I've met her before."

"Well, you could have, and just not remember it." Edward said. He probably had seen the image of the girl go through my mind.

"No. I would have remembered," I said, quietly. "I'm positive." I sighed, as the warning bell rang, and the two of us went our seperate ways to class.

Edward Cullen;; Monday, October 16th

As I made my way to my first hour class, I got stopped by something emensely curious. The whole world went quiet. All of the students rushing to class around me, would normally be pretty loud, in voice and thought, but it was deathly silent. I looked around, and then I caught something. It was a lone, stray thought.

_'Curious, isn't it Edward?'_

I looked around for the source of the thought, but found no one. The hall was completely empty. I sighed, and shook off the feeling, quickly making my way to class, which had already started. I dashed in before the teacher would notice. I looked around, slowly, before turning my attention back to the teacher. He was going over a lecture that I'd heard many times. By now, I had already memorized it.

My mind wandered greatly, going from subject to subject, covering things like air pollution and animal poaching. After finishing those subjects, my mind went to the Declaration of Independence. I went over everything in my head, and then the Constitution and Bill of Rights, including every amendment. Class was almost over, and I had basically covered all of the public government document in my head. I had nothing else to go over.

_'Bored, Edward?'_

The bell rang and I jumped. It had startled me quite a bit. I calmed down, and picked up my books, which had fallen onto the floor when I jumped. I straightened up, and headed for the door. I saw a lot of people pass the door way, but through the mess of people the girl that Jasper had seen. She was just standing there against the wall, staring at me, as if she were blow me up with her mind. Someone passed in front of her and then she was gone. She just disappeared.

I walked into the lunch room, considerably confused, and took a seat at our lunch table. Bella sat next to me, and Jasper across from me.

"What's up?" was the first thing anyone said to me.

I waited for a moment. "I saw her, and heard her... It was odd, because when I did the whole room-"

"Went silent?" Jasper finished for me.

I nodded. "It was like she could read my thoughts or something, because after I had finished reciting the Amendments to the Constitution-"

"You recite the Amendments in your head?" Alice asked, stifling a laugh.

I ignored her interruption and continued on. "She asked me if I was bored."

"So, she's an empath and a mind reader?" Emmett asked.

"This is getting to be too confusing," Alice said, "I mean, why did she even come here? And why didn't I see her coming?" She looked confused, at best. Her eyes hurt. _'It's my fault for not seeing her.'_

"Alice, it's not your fault. It's no one's." I looked around at the table.

"Well..." Rosalie spoke up, "Maybe she's here to protect us..."

"From what? It's not like we're in any danger." Emmett said. He looked more confused than I've ever seen him before, and that was a pretty long time.

Bella looked around at the members of the table. "Are you sure? It could be like a rogue..."

The room went silent again, but Bella's lips were still moving. She was talking, but I knew what was going on. I was intercepting one of the girl's thoughts again.

_'So you think you're safe, huh?'_

"We're not safe...?" I mumbled. My eyes went unfocused, and I went through all of the possibilities that we could be in danger, but came up with nothing. We couldn't be in danger. Why? We hadn't done anything, or at least I don't think we had. "Alice, can you look into the future and look for anything where we could be getting into any kind of trouble?"

Alice sighed. "I'm not a fortune teller. I can't do it on command and especially not here."

"Couldn't you..." I stopped at the look on her face. "Alright then..."

_'Think, Edward... It's there, you're just not seeing it.'_

It's there. My eyes looked around and finally, my mind came to a conclusion as my eyes rested on Bella. She was...? How was Bella trouble, besides the fact that she was an obvious danger magnet? I told myself that it should be clear, and there in my head, but I couldn't come up with an answer. Why? Why couldn't I come up with an answer? What was this whole thing about? And why was Bella in danger?

* * *

(A/N: Oooh! Who is this mysterious girl, and why is she invading the Cullen's lives? And what is the trouble concerning Bella?) 


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the twilight series, Stephenie Meyer does... Man, she's lucky.**

* * *

  


Isabella Swan;; Monday, October 16th

It was after school and we had all gone back to the Cullen's house. Edward had told us at lunch that he had something important to tell us all, so when we had gotten into the house and called Carlisle and Esme into the living room, and all of us were seated, Edward spoke.

"Someone's going to try and go after Bella. The girl told me so during lunch today." He paced back and forth, obviously worried for my health and safety. "She's contacted me four times. It's getting rather annoying that she just talks to me and won't show her face." He sighed.

"She's probably just scared, Edward," Carlisle said, "finding a whole coven of vampires like ours is much more intimidating than finding a lone vampire."

"Yes, but we're not going to harm her, unless she harms us." Edward countered.

"Well, she may not know that..." Esme said, softly.

"This is becoming frustrating," Jasper said, "literally. Edward, you need to calm down. No one's going to hurt Bella."

"And how do you know that?" Edward asked. He turned on Jasper. "How do you know that Bella won't be harmed? You don't do you?"

"No, I don't, but we have no proof that someone is actually going to hurt Bella. The girl could just be lying." Jasper replied. "You just need to calm down."

I had never actually seen Edward that torn apart for my safety and well-being. It was maddening to see him like that; just horrible. I bit my lip to try and hold back some of the tears that were threatening to come.

Jasper narrowed his eyes at Edward, and I guessed that the two were having a silent conversation. Edward looked over at me, and his gaze softened. He walked over to me and sat down, putting his arm around my waist. "I'm sorry Bella." he said, quietly. "I didn't mean to frighten you or upset you." He avoided my gaze for a few moments, before looking into my eyes. "I really am sorry."

I rolled my eyes. "Edward... There isn't anything to apologize for." I said. "You've done nothing wrong." I took his hand in mine, and held it tightly.

He smiled back at me, and turned back to the others. "Is there any possible reason... why Bella is in trouble?"

He looked from one person to another. None had a logical answer, and he shook his head.

"I got it!" Alice exclaimed. I jumped at her sudden outburst, and Emmett burst out laughing.

I shot him a glare, and tried to calm myself down. After just a couple seconds, I felt an enormous wave of calm rush over me and gave a nod of thanks to Jasper. He returned my thank you nod, with a smile.

Edward cocked his head to the side, ever so slightly. "Well...?" he asked, waiting for a reply from Alice.

"... Edward... Didn't the girl say it was right in front of you, which referred to Bella, of course, but there was also something else. We were in front of you also, which also meant something. Edward, what are we?" Alice asked.

I was rather confused with her way of explaining things, but hey, if Edward understood it, then why not?

"Alice, we are vampires..." Edward said, slowly as if talking to a three year old.

"Yes, and what is Bella?"

"Oh! Oh! I know!" Emmett shouted, waving his hand in the air like a mad man.

Alice looked at him, oddly, "Yes... Emmett?"

"Bella is a human!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, Emmett, that is correct. Now think, human, vampire... Swan, Cullen... our Coven...?" She waited for Edward to catch on, which I was surprised he hadn't already because of his mind-reading powers.

"... Volturi..." he finished. He let out a low growl, stood up, and started pacing like a mad man. "I cannot belive that I didn't think of that. It's so... obvious."

"Yes. She even said it was right in front of you, and it was." Alice grinned, happy that she figured it out.

I sighed, and looked at Edward. It was odd that he was acting the way he was, but when I thought about it, not really. I looked up. "It's like... she's leading us on a treasure hunt, and she's leaving each of use clues. Alice's visions keep messing up, she keeps talking to Edward, she's an empath... It's like she has little pieces of each of you with her."

"Maybe that's what it is. Maybe she's like a protector or something... Maybe she's here to protect us, or rather, Bella, from something dangerous, like the Voulturi, or perhaps, something even more dangerous." Rosalie said. She had probably given this a lot of thought before actually voicing the idea.

"I'm not sure. I mean, what's more dangerous than messing with the Volturi?" I asked, oblivious to the other dangerous mythical creatures to vampires and humans.

"Quite a few things actually," Carlisle started. I listened, intently, hoping that something would click in my head. "Werewolves, Chimeras, other vampires, and a few, very powerful, very naieve, humans." I nodded, but looked a little confused, I'm sure.

Edward saw the look on my face and started to explain, "You see, some times humans are bitten, but their change doesn't take the disired effect, like ours did. Some times, the humans are immune to the venom, but it's very rare. There is a chemical reaction in the blood stream as it reacts to the venom, and it's very possible that they don't change, but take on the powers that a vampire has, or... they die."

I nodded, now understanding a bit more than I did before. "Could I be one of those humans?" I asked.

"We won't know for sure, until it happens, that is." Edward looked at me seriously as he said this, and I got that funny feeling in my stomach. Like butterflies, almost. I nodded again.

Edward turned his head, immediately in the opposite direction. "She says... we got it right. She's a protector; a vampire protector. She's going to protect all of us, but she says she won't appear until the right time. It's too risky for her now." He put his fingers on the bridge of his nose, and massaged it gently. He was probably getting a headache, or concentrating on listening to just her.

"She also says that she won't present herself to all of us at once, just one by one, starting with Jasper..."

Everyone turned their heads to look at Jasper, but then I spoke. "But why Jasper? Is there something signifigent about him, at least to her, anyway?"

"Well, Jasper did connect to her first. He discovered her at the airport, but she also found someone, who found it increasingly annoying to have so many emotions around her. Perhaps, she just feels a little bit more connected to him than the others..."

"Maybe she does love him, well, more like a brother than a boyfriend." Esme said.

I turned to look at Edward. "Well, did you get her name?"

He stared at me for a moment, before nodding, "It's Elle."

* * *

(A/N: I suppose this is a decent chapter. You got to find out quite a bit more than you knew, or at least, thought you knew. Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

**_Whoo! I'm back! I just recently recovered from an enormous strain of writer's block. Umm... Here's the next chapter..._**

_**I don't own any of the Twilight Series. Stephenie Meyer does.**_

* * *

_Jasper Hale;;_

The rest of the night went without consequence, and we were glad. We didn't need any thing else to stress over, especially not Edward.

Alice was worried though. I knew it, however badly she wanted to hide it, she couldn't. So I confronted her.

I walked into Alice and I's room to find her laying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. This was strange behavior for Alice.

"You're worried." I said. It was a statement.

She closed her eyes. "I saw it." She said, quietly.

I narrowed my eyes in frustration. "I'm not Edward. Please, tell me Oh-Great-Seer of the Future." I said, sarcastically.

Alice rolled her eyes at me, and I could feel the annoyance rolling off of her in waves. Then she began. "The war..."

"War...?"

Alice nodded. "The war. Between all of us. Werewolves, Vampires and the Volturi."

I swallowed. "Who survives?" I asked.

She looked grim, and the regret showed in her eyes. "Bella was still human, we'll lose Emmett and Rose, and... Esme." She trailed off, then sat up and looked directly at me.

"She needs to be changed."

I nodded. "I know." Then something hit me. It was an emotion, of course, but I fell off the edge of the bed and onto the floor with a thump. She was here.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Alice said, crudely. She stared at me, astonished.

I cursed as well. "I know I did not do that. It must have been-"

Edward came through the door. "It's her. Jasper, the clearing, you know?"

I nodded. "I'll be back. I promise." I said this more to myself than anyone else.

Alice nodded, and Edward cleared the way as quickly as possible because I had taken off in a sprint.

I was to the meadow in minutes. It was empty.

"Hello?!" I called. No one answered.

I bent over, trying to catch my breath.

"Jasper, is it?" I heard a voice, and looked up.

_Elle;;_

I smiled at him, happy to have finally met one of the infamous Cullen's.

He nodded at me.

I think he was surprised at the way I looked. It was nothing like a human, but nothing like a vampire, either.

"So..." I began. "Alice finally saw the war, did she?"

He nodded. "How can we stop it?"

I laughed. "Eager? I know I was when I found out..."

He eyed me suspiciously. "What are you talking about?"

I smiled and sat down on the grass. "Jasper, I have been alive since the first vampires. I'm older than Aro, Marcus, and Caius. I even knew one of the first to attack the Quileutte Tribe. I am very old." I laughed.

He looked me over, with a skeptical look on his face.

"Not very believable, is it?"

He shook his head no.

"I know, but that is my gift, and it is one of the most powerful of all..." I said, quietly. "...But it is a burden..."

He looked at me in a strange way, and for some reason, I could not identify the feeling coming off of him.

"What is that?" I asked.

"What?" Jasper asked. He looked at me, confused.

"What is that feeling? I don't think I've ever encountered it before. It's... strange."

He smiled at me. "I believe it is called understanding. It's a rare thing to come by, especially for empaths, but I know exactly what you're going through."

I nodded.

"So what is your power?"

"It's... complicated." I said, slowly. "At first, I had no idea what the purpose of it was, but I slowly began to figure out along the way." I paused.

"As new vampires are born, so are those with abilities, such as your own. The ability that you had, empathy, it's a rare thing to come by, and I don't think I ever have before you. Every day, I gain the knowledge of the list. The list is just a list of names, vampires, years and abilities.

"First there are the names. They are the normal humans with extraordinary abilities. I get the dates when they were born, and then what their abilities are, and what they will develop into, and when they become vampires, I attain that ability, so as to keep them safe. Each human that is turned into a vampire that develops an ability, or their ability strengthens, I gain it. I have every single one of the abilities of every vampire that has ever lived, but there are drawbacks..."

I paused again for an unneeded breath.

Jasper spoke. "What are the drawbacks?"

I frowned. "The drawbacks are energy. I have to take energy from myself and everyone around me to summon up a single ability, and believe me, it takes a lot."

"How much?" Jasper asked.

I smiled, "Do you want to feel?"

He nodded, smiling.

"Okay, just prepare yourself." I summoned up the ability to use empathy, and sent an extremely, unnecessarily large amount of happiness at him. He couldn't stop smiling, but he soon fell straight to the ground, exhausted. He was actually gasping for the unneeded breath.

"I... wasn't... prepared..." he said, in between breaths.

I smiled. "Yes, you were..."

There was a rustling of leaves behind me. "_Damn it._" I said, disbelievingly.

As several vampires came rushing out around me, I didn't even bother moving. The Cullen Clan had finally appeared, and I couldn't believe I didn't sense them before.

"Elle." Edward said, quietly.

"Edward." I replied, the venom dripping from my voice.

He grimaced, as I sent an image into his mind from a memory I had gotten from one of the Quileuttes.

"Edward?" Alice asked, worriedly.

I waved my hands in a circle, and an illusion of fire appeared. They gazed at the temporary distraction, and I bolted.

_Alice Cullen;;_

"She knew, didn't she? About the war, I mean." I asked, looking at Jasper.

He nodded and then spoke. "She knew everything, and her power is... wow." He was obviously at a loss for words. "She has all of our powers, and every one of the vampire's before us." He looked at Carlisle.

"We have to wait for her. Gain her trust." Carlisle said, softly. "I doubt she'll harm us, but it still is a possibility, so we do have to be careful, alright, everyone?"

The group nodded, but I was still unsure. It wasn't that I didn't trust Carlisle because I did trust him with my life. It was more the fact that I didn't trust her. Me adjusting would prove to be... difficult. I had seen that.

On the way home, I caught sight of the girl, Elle, one more time. It was before she finally disappeared.

Elle was just standing there, grinning. I blinked and she was gone.

Brat. She was rubbing it our faces that we didn't catch her. I was annoyed.

Jasper stopped me just before we got to the house.

"Why'd you come?" he asked.

Of course! I, being an idiot, forgot to tell him what was going on before he left. I had seen it, but that factor... leaving him out, I mean, that was what made my vision change.

"I forgot to tell you... We were going to, and we would have gotten her, but I made a mistake. I'm sorry." I said, quietly. I was surprised at myself. What had happened to the real me? The energetic and happy one? I was slowly falling behind with my visions, and I was getting angry with myself...


End file.
